The Promise of Dawn
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: One-shot. 1st Valentine's Gift-Fic, featuring the Legendary Goki and Kasumi (OC) - his human wife from 1300 years ago. Inspired ideas from "El Legado" [The Legacy] by Saeki Yagami


+ Category: **Kishin Douji Zenki **

+ Rate: **K+ **

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama **

**Authoress' Notes:**

1st Valentine's Gift, starring the Legendary Guardian Demon God - Goki and Kasumi - his **lost Lenore** from 1300 years ago. Inspired from chapter 11 of "El Legado" [The Legacy] by Saeki Yagami.

Kishin Douji Zenki series belongs to its respective owners - Mr. Kikuhide Tani (Story) & Mr. Yoshihiro Kuroiwa (Illustrations). **:)**

Ignore the grammar, I do.

**~ THE PROMISE OF DAWN ~**

Luminous celtic green eyes looked over the rolling hillside, long grass rippling back and forth in the wind. Motionless, a young maiden stood on the edge of a cliff, starring out toward the sight of Momiji forest that spread itself on the uniquely-formed mountain range in the distance and touched the sienna horizon in every direction. The wind picked up, flinging her wavy crimson locks back behind her, carrying with it the scent of fall. She drank it in- the warmth of autumn with just the sharpest tang of winter. Her eyes were large and deep green, set into an ivory complexion. But despite the soft curves of her features and body, there was a firm set to her chin and she held herself with the aura of a warrior.

"Up so soon, Kasumi?" A soft, familiar voice spoke from somewhere out of her field of vision. Strong arms wrapped around her then, holding her close. A pleasant warmth surrounding her, more welcome than sunlight.

"Goki..." She murmured softly, acknowledging the presence of her companion.

"Ain't you cold, my love?" The young man, of long blue hair, and tall, strong build, whispered into the maiden's ear. It was clear that he was not human due to the sight of a pair of horns on his head, a sharp fang on the right side of his mouth, and sharp claws covering his fingertips. His soft indigo eyes seemed to light up from within when they met her emerald ones. As always, he was smiling, but in the golden light the imagined sun in his smile seemed more affectionate, warmer than it had ever been before.

She pressed herself back into his warm protective embrace, wrapping her arms around his own, holding him to her. "No," She sighed. "Not if you're here." She felt his chin come down to rest on her shoulder, his breathing a counterpoint to the wind around them. "I just felt like having some peace and quiet,... to be ready for the next day when you're no longer here." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

His breath stopped for a moment. "You'll forget me, you know." His calm, baritone voice was sad, weary, as if arguing a point over for the thousandth time.

"I'll NEVER forget you!" She exclaimed, the return for the thousandth time. But unconsciously, she pulled him closer, the bass of his voice resonating through her.

The warmth of his hand on her cheek calmed her. "It doesn't matter where we've been or what we've done together. Moonlit walks, hiking through the woods, valleys or over the mountains, or cuddling in front of the fireplace inside our sanctuary." He trailed off, his sharp beautiful blue eyes growing serious, and even a trace of the smile that usually graced his divine features was nowhere to be found. "I am a guardian warrior on the call of duty, I will have to leave you... this time for a long time, and you will have to forget about me..." A script, playing out yet again, though the actor was unwilling.

"How can I?" She asked, tears glistening in her eyes as she raised a hand to gently smooth her hair back over one ear. The hand on her cheek left to gently cover her own. Reversing their grip, she brought his hand to her lips. "How can I forget you?" She whispered to him. "Forget us? The happiness that is ours? It's impossible..." She stated, willing away the pain in her chest that burned hotter then any forge fire at the thought of leaving his side.

"Didn't you tell me when we first met that the impossible can happen?" His arms were tighter around her now, wanting to deny the rest of the play, the act which came ever more swiftly.

"Please Goki..." Kasumi turned in his arms, bringing up her fingers to run through his silken aquamarine hair, stroking his horn lovingly as she met his blue gaze. "Take me with you." She whispered. The wane light made the tears in her eyes sparkle like precious gems.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized in a soft voice. "But you know this is what we have to do." He reached up and brushed his thumb along her cheekbone, catching the first of her tears to fall. "I can't protect you if I'm worrying about you."

"I'm safe when I'm with you!" She whispered, raising her hands to the sides of his face. "Can't you see that? You and me, we're stronger together than apart." Kasumi pleaded, holding on to the front of his haori with both of her hands.

The Blue Guardian God was torn between the overwhelming desire to keep his beloved maiden at his side, and the desire to keep her safe. There was no guarantee that he could protect her. And fighting while defending her... would only kill them both. He had spent many long hours and thought out many plans, but this seemed to be the best-no, the ONLY way to ensure her safety. If they separated, then he could throw his life into risky situations without thinking about repercussions. He could risk his own life recklessly, in order to take out what was threatening the humanity, and his beloved Kasumi.

"No, Kasumi..." He shook his head. "If there was any other way..." What else was there to say? His mind was drawing a blank. Here she was, this lost angel in his arms, looking at him with those emerald eyes that he loved so dearly. It hurt him deeper than she could ever know to leave her side like this. _/But it's for her sake!/_ He told himself.

"I'm sorry, Goki..." She closed her eyes, silent tears running down her face, and nodded her head. "I'd get in the way, I know. I just... I can't..." She said, pulling away from him and turning away so that he wouldn't see her tears.

Goki wrapped his arms around Kasumi and pulled her gently against him again, lending his warmth to her shivering form. They remained that way for several moments... as if neither could bear to let go.

"Be happy, will you? ... For me?" He whispered. He remembered his days with her, the happiest days of his life. He couldn't realize that tears started trailing down his cheeks while he talked.

"I am happy now!" Kasumi suddenly exclaimed. "YOU- ARE- MINE-!" Her voice echoed across the highlands of Oomine - their idyllic world. A gentle breeze from the south blew, making the green grass ripple, making countless Momiji leaves fall. As the echoes returned, she crossed their arms across her, both shield and shielded. "...I just don't want to be alone again..." She whispered. Hot tears ran down her face and she could feel more falling on her neck as he buried his face in the softness of her hair.

"You'll never have to be alone again, Kasumi. No matter what happens, I'm here. And even though we're apart, you're with me and I'm with you. And I swear, I will return to you once my mission is over."

Kasumi turned and was about to say something to him when he silenced her, covering her mouth gently with his own. The kissing was gentle, yet possessive and passionate, a haunting good-bye kiss. The lingering kind that stains the lips for hours, days, for years worth of memories - a seal on the promise of Eternity.

**The End**

== Authoress' Muse ==

Okay, it's been almost a year since I last wrote sth for KDZ fanfiction world, which is understadable since aside from leading a hectic life, I've been concentrating my time n energy on the on-going KDZ project on n I'm proceeding in a somewhat reticent n sslllloooowwwwwww manner towards my ambitious plans. Now it's time to escape from the project pressure n the stress of daily life at least for a while, on this Valentine's Day. **:D**

So... WHO exactly is Kasumi? You may want to read this particular chapter of "El Legado" - a Spanish fanfic by Saeki Yagami, and the sequence to KDZ Anime - where the author introduced quite a different approach of how Goki regained his Power Element of "Water", which led us to a good picture of Kasumi and the special bond forged between her and the Blue Guardian God of Japan 1300 years ago. [English Ver.] by AzureKnight2008: www**.**mediafire**.**com/view/?my2oxbw13f976g9

Well, Kasumi's beauty is unquestionable, but it would be a total *cliché* to assume that beauty is enough to capture the heart of a god, notably of Goki. There must be sth unique n enchanting in her character too, beside the divine beauty she has, that makes her so captivating to the noble Blue Lord, causing him to defy the laws of Heaven n ignore any types of opposition they both encountered... to be with her. How come? Plz don't forget that it's unlikely for a human n a demon lord to fall in love since demons are generally the sign of malevolence that causes harm to man, and Goki didn't become a Demon GOD until he became a warrior of Enno Ozunu. Likewise KDZ series also hints that the fellow demon gods expressed strong disapproval of Goki for having given up his "demon pride" b/c of a human maiden. The Blue Lord was determined nonetheless, and this happened during the time when he remained faithfully serving the great Ozunu, or just several years before he enlisted as the Bodhisattva's guardian. There would be no doubt about how great a husband / father Goki was, judging from the fact that he doesn't fail to protect his children n his lineage even when he is no longer with them. Believe me, it is NO fun to fall in love with a mortal and end up outlive his spouse n children as what Goki experienced in the past. Life is so short, forgetting is so long..., I guess that was why he chose a millennium sleep as a way to relief himself of the grief. The love between them may not surpass the laws of nature, yet the legend they created together lives on beyond the limit of time. **:')**

Btw, in my personal dreamworld, Kasumi is a proud swordswoman n a skilled "demon slayer" who, by a strange twist of Fate, ends up falling in love with a pure-blood demon god who later becomes a legendary hero n savior of the world. I hate picturing Goki's wife as some damsel in distress who needs her man's protection to survive, you know. As the wife of a WARRIOR GOD, she ought to have some skills, to defend herself as well as protecting their children while he is away. The scenario above relives one of those touching moments between Kasumi & Goki during their first years together (no, they haven't got married yet), and just before he is compelled to leave her side for a very important mission far from their home. **:'(**

And... Goki cried, didn't he? It was such a spectacle for the noble Warrior God to shed tears no matter what, but he didn't care to shield his *weakness* from whatever part of the world cared to look on him, either, when an overwhelming joy surrounded his heart at the sight of one of his descendants -Shinsenbou- being ALIVE (Manga vol 07), or when his insides were a mess as he disgusted himself for allowing the wooden status of his former Master to threaten Chiaki's life (Manga vol 09).

Thank you all, for your constant support! **:bow:** HAPPY VALENTINE's DAY 2013! **(^_^)/**

P/s: Feel free to check out my 2nd Valentine's Fanfic. **;)**


End file.
